


fighting dreamers

by tenderwrites



Series: #tendouweek [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #tendouweek, A Lot of Screaming Is Involved, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Manga, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderwrites/pseuds/tenderwrites
Summary: #tendouweek day 4 - hobbies/firstsSatori's love for manga is overpowering, and it is a fire that will never be quenched.Or at least that was what he thought of his hobby, until Eita told him that reading manga was a perfectly mundane task and involved no crime fighting or badass-ery.Well, some people certainly didn't know how to appreciate art in its truest forms.





	fighting dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a shameless Naruto reference, and I'm sure Satori would want a story about him to be filled with manga/anime references. Therefore, I have delivered, and yes, I feel surprisingly proud of myself for remembering something I don't even associate myself with. 
> 
> I should start watching Naruto though. It sounds like fun. I know absolutely nothing about Shounen Jump, so for those of y'all that actually read it, please help me by reading through what I described about it. Gomen! 
> 
> And as usual, I'm late. I'm excited about Satori's birthday though! 
> 
> Music for this fic: FLOW - Go!!!

#tendouweek day 4 - hobbies/firsts 

“Wakatoshi-kun!” The door to Wakatoshi’s dorm slams open with a redhead behind it, who is buzzing with excitement and in his hands is the new copy of Shounen Jump, a manga series which he has fawned over since the first day it was published in book form. Thankfully, the ace’s roommate is out for some club team-bonding activities,  and now startled from his spot at the desk, Wakatoshi swivels round in his chair, peeling his eyes away from the opened textbook on his table. “Did you see the new Jump yet?!” 

The stars in Satori’s eyes and his upturned lips are enough to make Wakatoshi divert his attention towards the exuberant third year, who should be studying instead of barging into the brunette’s room without warning. He furrows his eyebrows but lets Satori continue anyway. 

“No, I haven’t. What’s it about?” The manga in his friend’s hands is chucked towards his general direction and he catches sight of the first advertisement: ‘New brand of phone released! Come get yours today!” There are flashy colors and bold fonts highlighting the obviously meant-to-attract ad and Wakatoshi admires the art and effort put into it, but then Satori clasps both ends of his head and turns his eyes towards the first page of Jump. 

“Not the phone ya doof! Jump! Take a look at it!” Satori quite literally jumps in front of Wakatoshi and although a few rapid fire knocks come from the wall facing Wakatoshi’s desk, he is even more emboldened and starts bouncing in excitement. The ace will never understand his friend’s love for manga, but if it is that that makes him all the more jovial every day, he can accept it even if it means being screamed at right in his face. 

Silence falls over the dorm room as Wakatoshi meticulously reads each line of text that is said and takes note of each character’s traits and facial features, as he is used to do with every single one of Satori’s bouts of excitement about manga. In the background, Satori starts to rant about the new issue, with animated hand gestures and eyes lighting up or darkening with every little detail that he had pried from the new issue. How one single person can contain so much energy from doing something as normal as reading manga certainly baffles Wakatoshi. 

Maybe, he can understand just a little bit of his motivations. 

Everytime he sees Satori warmed up and ready to take on any opponent from different walks of life, he finds himself getting a little riled up together with him and sometimes, he is just thrown off balance by the amazing receives that Hayato does and all of the incredible players’ skills, no matter what they have been through or what they have done to achieve such a high skill ceiling. But the same thing that brings Wakatoshi back down to Earth is Satori’s clever guess blocking and his hawk-like eyes which never cease to amaze the supporters of Shiratorizawa and their teammates. 

Satori is a smart person, and Wakatoshi can see it all too clearly. 

“...And then he goes this way and then _bam_! He’s like _whoosh_ and _boom--_ he’s over there! It’s almost as if he’s a demon!” His speech now is akin to that of an overly enthusiastic sport commentator and Wakatoshi can’t blame him. The way that the artist depicts fight tactics is unbelievably _cool_ , and all of the physics still make sense despite the crazy movements that the characters pull off. He might check out the website later, if he is free, and maybe one day he will understand what Satori is really going on about. “So, Wakatoshi! You doing anything later or can we read manga together? I might ask Eita along but he’s being a bit of a prick right now.” 

Satori’s lips come together to form a pout, and Wakatoshi thinks that this is the reason there are now advancing footsteps running to kick the door down. Perhaps he needs a new door, or possibly, another heart, due to the fact that Eita is now standing in the doorway, with an irritated expression on his face and hands on his hips like a disapproving maternal figure. 

“You little shit, do you ever shut up about manga? I’m trying to study over here, dumbass.” 

“...Here we go again…” Satori mumbles, his hands placed cooly behind his head. He starts to whistle, but is snapped out of his reverie when Eita snatches the manga from Wakatoshi’s desk and starts to read it as carefully as the ace did previously. “I  _ cannot  _ believe my eyes. Eita Semi, my sworn brother for life, is reading  _ my  _ manga. Truly inconceivable. Wakatoshi, do you mind pinching me to see if I’m lucid?” 

“You got me hooked on this bullshit, you might as well take responsibility for it. Also, nobody is your sworn brother. You have to have a blood oath for that.” Eita flips a page over and immediately the grip on the book tightens, which alerts Satori like an alarm bell sounding off in his head. 

“Hey, hey! Don’t bend my manga--” 

Eita tries to glare at Satori, but there are eager stars swimming in his eyes and soon enough, the two of them are shrieking at each other in Wakatoshi’s room. 

“And then--! He runs over here and then he goes  _ boom _ ! Did you see how fast he went?!” Satori’s arms are now flailing in multiple directions, and Wakatoshi is instantly reminded of the takoyaki he had for breakfast. His own stomach is rumbling, and so he leaves the pair to their camaraderie to search for a snack. 

“Yeah, and then  _ whoosh _ \--! He’s a speed god!” The manga in Eita’s hands has fallen out of his hold and onto the nearby bed, and one of the pages are bent despite Satori’s worries about protecting it at all costs. All problems and stress about schoolwork is thrown out of the window as the two of them debate about Shounen Jump and the sun which escapes through the glass of the window seems all the more brighter. The neat interior of the dorm room is thrown into oblivion as best friends discuss on topics that have been nagging them and banter is passed back and forth, and Wakatoshi’s heart feels  _ full.  _

Oh, what he would give for the team to stay as one forever. However, he knows that isn’t possible, and so he steps out of the kitchen to remind them of practice later. 

“Satori, Eita. Let’s go to practice.” 

“Alright, alright. We’ll talk about this later, as soon as Eita gets his head out of the mud.” Satori sticks his tongue out at the ash blond and the latter rolls his eyes, all while dragging Satori back to their dorm to prepare for practice. The two paint an amusing picture in the corridor, and Wakatoshi lets out a relieved sigh. He slips on his shoes and his sports bag and waits diligently for his friends to stop bickering long enough for them to meet up with him to walk to the gym, and then they can start another round of tiring but fulfilling training. 

It is this routine that Wakatoshi has grown used to, and he wouldn’t give it up for the world. 

 

 


End file.
